Debbie Eagan
Deborah Eagan, normally known as Debbie Eagan, is one of the main characters of GLOW, portrayed by Betty Gilpin. She wrestles under the name Liberty Belle. Biography Debbie Eagan is a new mother and former soap star. She joins the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling after finding out that her husband, Mark, had an affair with her best friend, Ruth Wilder. Debbie's finishing move is a Diving Crossbody, she also frequently uses a Corner Foot Choke. She is the shortest reigning GLOW Champion. Prior to joining the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling, Debbie appeared in the soap opera Paradise Cove as Laura Morgan before being written out. She at first does not take GLOW entirely seriously, believing wrestling to be fake and stupid. She has a change of opinion after watching a real wrestling match and realizing that the storylines on wrestling are a lot like those of a soap opera. ("Debbie Does Something") Her character, Liberty Belle, is an all-American hero. The role is initially given to Reggie Walsh, but Sam Sylvia gives it to Debbie instead after finding her to be a better fit. Her "heel" is Ruth's character, Zoya the Destroya. She initially resists this, but gives in after Sam convinces her that Ruth will make her look good. ("This Is One of Those Moments") She starts living same hotel as the other girls of GLOW to get away from Mark, only for him to track her down and present her with divorce papers. She takes it seriously, signing them and sending them to her lawyer. He later reveals, however, that he wasn't serious and only did it to try to get her attention. She agrees to try to make the relationship work. ("Maybe It's All the Disco") Unhappy with the standard contract presented to her and the other girls, she uses her star power to negotiate a different contract with K-DTV. It not only has much more favorable terms, but also makes her a producer on GLOW. ("Viking Funeral") When Sam and Bash reject her offer of sitting down together for a producers' dinner, a conversation with Tammé Dawson leads her to realize that she needs to take a more proactive role in gaining their favor in order to have the sake in the show that she wants. ("Candy of the Year") She also mothers a child, Randy. GLOW's move to the Fan-Tan Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas complicates her life, as it separates her from her son. She is forced to make another difficult decision, when, after a successful three month run, the casino's entertainment director Sandy Devereaux St. Clair offers the opportunity to extend the show until the end of the year. She ultimately decides, following the advice of her fellow stars, to remain with GLOW and bring Randy with her to Vegas. Despite being married, she has sex with a number of men at the hotel, and also has a date with a man named J.J. McCready. She and J.J., whom she calls "Tex," hit it off and they begin a serious relationship, lasting for many months. J.J. is a powerful businessman and lets Debbie sit in on many of his business meetings, finding her to be an excellent conversationalist. During these meetings, he informs her of his plans to buy out KXF, a major television station. Debbie, however, begins to sour on him as she realizes that he only values her for sitting around, looking pretty and making conversation, but doesn't appreciate her business skills. She works together with Bash and concocts a plan to steal his deal from right under his nose. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters